Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AU. Accused of treachery by those he trusted, driven from what had become his new home, hunted by an agent of the Empire and aided by a young man thought dead puts Luke Skywalker on a collision course with his father and he will learn that in the heart of the dark side's strength lies its greatest weakness...
1. Accused of Treachery

**Author's Note: **This is my newest Luke/Vader father/son story (it can be considered a rewrite of _Whispers of Daybreak_ because it starts off similar and some events might be similar) but this does not mean I am abandoning my other stories (namely _A Blessing in Disguise_) but I have writer's block big time for those stories. Also, a little reminder for those of you who haven't read any of my other Luke/Vader stories, _Vader was not burned _(I usually explain why in the story). I hope that you like this new story and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars, I never have, I never will and I'm only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

_The dark side's power is limitless. It feeds upon hatred and anger, despair and fear. It is the predator that strikes at the prey's weakest moment. It claws at everyone and seduces all; many have fallen prey to the darkness's seduction. Most have gone so far so as to not be drawn back while others lie on the brink and could go either way. Then there are a few, a few who have fallen deep into the darkness and yet can be drawn back to the light._

_ How? Some may ask. Those who do not understand the Force would say that nothing could change the monster the dark side created and nothing can quench the evil flooding the mind and soul of the monster. Even some who do understand the Force might say such things._

_ Once one starts down the path to darkness, it will forever dominate their destiny. That is what the wisest and oldest of the Jedi has always stated and, after seeing the horrors committed by those who have fallen, it became a general belief. However, put bluntly, that belief was wrong._

_ Though crimes committed by those deep in the dark side's grasp cannot be undone, they can be forgiven. Though those who have fallen have caused deep rifts in the lives of everyone affected, there are ways to bridge those rifts. Though many see those who have fallen has beyond reach, there is a way to reach them._

_ There is a way to guide one out of the inescapable darkness and that is to rekindle the light within the darkness and use that light as a guide out of the shadows. One way that this can be done is with the use of the darkness's greatest weakness._

* * *

**Always Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Accused of Treachery**

_The airshaft was quiet like a tomb and eerily so. Luke crept toward the walkway that led to the center of the airshaft in the middle of Cloud City gazing around, looking for him while hoping he had somehow lost him. The Sith Lord that had tried to freeze him in carbonite, the right-hand man of the Empire, a man who tried his hardest to keep people from seeing the true him. All people ever saw was a dark cloaked human who kept a hood over his face. However, the aura that seemed to surround the Sith Lord was a menacing coil of dark tendrils, a predator ready to strike at any given moment._

_ And Luke did not want to be the prey the predator attacked._

_ He peered around the corner but still couldn't see anyone. _Did I really lose him?_ He thought._

_ The sound of a lightsaber igniting dashed away the spark of hope Luke had felt briefly. He quickly ignited his father's lightsaber just in time to block the attack as Darth Vader's crimson blade slashed toward him. The duel proceeded to spill onto the walkway and Luke found himself pushed toward the center of the airshaft still blocking the attacks. Vader had him on the defensive almost immediately._

_ Luke's lack of lightsaber combat training was obvious in that he was unable to avoid many of the aggressive attacks Vader thrust at him but Vader obviously didn't want him injured for he pulled back every time Luke failed to block or avoid an attack. He used that to his advantage but he still couldn't go on the offensive._

_ When he landed a lucky block on Vader's arm, one that barely burned through his cloak, the surprise that he actually landed a blow on the Sith Lord provided Vader with the perfect opportunity. He was pushed backwards again nearing the edge of the walkway until he was knocked to the ground._

_ He pushed himself to his feet and attacked again but he made the mistake of going wide in his attack and searing pain flooded through him as Vader's blade sliced through his wrist sending it and his father's lightsaber flying down into the shaft. Crying out in pain, Luke fell to the ground clutching the injury._

_ He expected Vader to finish him off so he was surprised when the Sith Lord switched off his lightsaber and lowered the hilt. He scrambled away even though there was really no place for him to go._

_ "There is no escape," Vader said; his voice was menacingly quiet. "Don't make me destroy you."_

_ He paused as Luke scrambled onto the power convertor support to the disposal unit in the middle of the airshaft. "Luke," he began speaking again as Luke pulled himself upright, "you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training .With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."_

_ "I'll never join you!" Luke shouted back._

_ "If you only knew the power of the dark side," Vader said not at all fazed by Luke's words. "Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father."_

_ "He told me enough," Luke said. "He told me _you_ killed him."_

_ The room seemed to go silent as if the Force, itself, was holding its breath before Vader uttered the words that shocked Luke to his core. "No, _I_ am your father."_

_ "No. No. That's not true. That's impossible."_

_ "Search your feelings, you _know_ it to be true."_

_ "No!"_

* * *

Luke sat up sharply in his bed gasping a cold sweat on his face as the nightmare continued to cling to his subconscious except that it wasn't a nightmare. It had happened and Luke couldn't stop remembering it. It was so surreal to think that the Emperor's secondhand man, the second in command of the Empire, was his father and yet Luke had felt it to be true. His father was alive and a Sith Lord.

"Ben, why didn't you tell me?" Luke whispered the same question he had been asking himself since Leia, Chewbacca and Lando rescued him beneath Cloud City two months earlier.

He closed his eyes but a treacherous tear still slid from beneath his closed eyelids. He quickly wiped it away as he opened his eyes and glanced at the chrono that was resting beside his bed. It was only 0600 hours; Luke didn't have to get up for another hour and yet he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

A knock sounded on his door and he got to his feet before making his way to the door surprised that someone was waking him up that early. He opened it to find Leia standing there already dressed for the day with her hair in a ponytail at the top of her head. "Leia, what are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Leia looked a little uncomfortable. "Mon Mothma and the other rebel leaders want to speak to you," she said.

Luke frowned. "This early?" he echoed.

Leia nodded. "Luke, I'm sorry," she said quietly, "but they want to know where you were those three months after Hoth."

Luke hesitated; that was a time he didn't want to talk about with anyone. He wanted to keep Yoda's location a secret. "Why?" he asked.

Leia shook her head. "I don't know, Luke, but I don't like this. The way they worded their request, it was more like a demand. I don't know what's going on."

Luke stretched out a hand and placed it on Leia's shoulder. "That makes two of us," he said. "I guess I should get this over with. Just give me a minute or two to get ready."

Leia nodded. "We're meeting in conference room A," she said and walked away.

Luke stepped back into his room and the door closed in front of him. Almost as soon as it was closed, he rested his head on the wall before closing his eyes. _Why did they want to know where I've been since Hoth?_ He thought. The only possibility, and the one Luke didn't want to think about, was that they had discovered the truth about his parentage. He hoped that wasn't it because the only ones who knew were Leia and Chewbacca because they were the only ones Luke trusted.

Lando knew too but that was only because he accidentally overheard Luke talk about it with Leia just before he and Chewbacca left to go try to find Han. He had promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone but Luke didn't know Lando well enough to really trust his word. The only thing that he knew about Lando was that he was a friend of Han's and had helped Leia and Chewbacca get out of Cloud City.

_Let's hope this has nothing to do with my parentage,_ he thought as he got dressed and grabbed his blaster. It felt so different to not have his lightsaber with him anymore especially since it belonged to his father...or rather to Vader before he turned to the dark side.

That caused another question to pop into Luke's mind, a new one that he hadn't considered in the two months it's been since the incident on Bespin.

_Why did my father turn to the dark side?_

Ben had told Luke that he and Luke's father were best friends and that he was a Jedi. What could have caused Vader to turn his back on both the Jedi and his best friend?

Luke also wondered why he was suddenly thinking about this now. He should hate Vader for what he's done, Alderaan, Hoth, freezing Han in carbonite, slicing off Luke's hand and yet he couldn't.

_You certainly have both your parents' compassion, Luke._

Luke jumped before turning around to find Ben's ghost floating in the middle of his room. "Ben," he said before, now that he had the chance, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ben's ghost flickered as he sighed. _To be honest, I did not think of how you would react,_ he admitted. _Your father was my closest friend. I will even admit that I loved him like a brother._

"But what happened?" Luke asked.

Ben shook his head. _I am afraid that is not for me to tell you,_ he said. _Luke, your father was once a good man._

"You sound like you don't believe he isn't a good man anymore," Luke said; he could sense the hope mingled in Ben's tone.

Ben was silent. _If only to honor your mother's last words, words that I had forgotten until I became one with the Force,_ he replied and then he was gone leaving Luke with more questions than answers.

"Wait, what did you mean? What were my mother's last words? Who was she?" Luke asked but Ben didn't answer.

Luke sighed before he shook his head. He wished Ben would be more forthcoming with answers instead of leaving him with more questions. He decided to ask Ben the next time his Force ghost showed up and hope that Ben answered him.

After he finished getting changed, he left his room and walked down the quiet corridor of _Home One_ toward conference room A were the rebel leaders were gathered. He met Leia outside and she smiled in greeting before leading the way into the conference room. Luke followed her and was surprised to see not only were all the rebel leaders present but there were a few soldiers in the room as well.

"Welcome Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma greeted him before she gestured to the seat across the table from her.

Luke sat down.

"All right, we just have a few questions for you and we apologize for waking you up this early," Mon Mothma said. "But General Madine thinks it's pressing that we get answers right away."

"Okay?" Based on what Leia said, the rebel leaders wanted to know where he had been the three months before he showed up in Cloud City but he didn't know why they wanted to know.

"Where were you those three months before you rejoined the fleet after the incident on Bespin?" Madine demanded.

Luke hesitated. "Why do you want to know?" he asked instead.

"You're avoiding telling us," Madine said coolly. "I told you he would do this."

"Please, Luke, just tell us," Mon Mothma said gently not responding to Madine's words.

Luke sighed and decided that there was no getting out of it. "I was visiting with a Jedi Master," he said finally.

"A Jedi Master?" Mon Mothma's eyes sparked with surprise. "Another Jedi survived? Who is he? Where can we find him?"

"I can't tell you," Luke said.

"And why not?" Madine demanded.

"If he wants to reveal himself to you then he will himself," Luke said; he had a feeling Yoda wouldn't want the alliance to know where he lived.

"I don't believe you," Madine growled, "because you won't tell us where this Jedi is even though we could use his help. Besides, why would you go see a Jedi Master especially considering who your father is?"

Luke winced. So they did somehow figure out his parentage but he had to wonder how.

"What are you implying, General Madine?" General Rieekan asked warily.

"Commander Skywalker's father is Lord Vader himself," Madine said coolly.

Shock crossed the faces of all the rebel leaders even Leia but Luke could tell that she wasn't surprised by the news; she was surprised they had discovered the truth.

"That's impossible," Admiral Ackbar said finally. "How can Commander Skywalker be Lord Vader's son?"

"I learned it from someone who heard the truth from Commander Skywalker's own lips," Madine said smugly.

Luke glanced sharply at Leia who quickly shook her head her eyes were wide with surprise and betrayal. She wasn't the one who told Madine about Luke's parentage but there was only one other person who had overheard Luke telling Leia about his parentage that could have told Madine.

Lando.

"Who would say such a thing?" Mon Mothma asked shocked.

"Lando Calrissian," Madine said confirming Luke's suspicions. "He told me just before he left to find Captain Solo a month ago."

"And you just decided to bring this to our attention now?" Mon Mothma's pale eyes narrowed.

Madine looked uncomfortable. "I did not have the time to tell you sooner," he said.

Luke could sense that he was lying. _Why is Madine lying to them? Why didn't he tell them sooner?_ He thought.

"Well, is this true, Commander Skywalker?" Rieekan asked turning his gaze to Luke who looked away under the general's scrutiny.

He wished he could just lie about it but he found that he couldn't. There was no point in denying the truth and Madine had Lando's words to back up his argument. Whether anyone can believe Lando Calrissian, it was still evidence. Besides, they would find out the truth eventually and Luke would rather be the one to tell them rather than them figuring it out from someone else.

_Luke?_

And Vader chose the perfect moment to intrude upon Luke's thoughts. He ignored the Sith Lord's voice as he said, "Yes, it is true. Vader is my father."

Leia looked surprised. It was obvious she didn't think he would just come out and say it.

"Traitor," Madine hissed.

"Traitor?" Luke echoed eyes widening with shock. "I haven't betrayed the alliance in anyway."

"You're Vader's son," Madine said coolly.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Then where were you those three months?"

"I told you already. I was visiting a Jedi Master."

"I don't believe you. You were spying for Vader and that's why you were missing those three months."

"Spying for Vader? He cut off my hand for Force's sake. Why would I be spying for him?"

"It could have been a setup to fool us into thinking you weren't an agent of the Empire."

Luke was stunned; never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be accused of being a spy for Vader.

_They accused you of being a spy?_ Vader's voice sounded shock and angry at the same time but, again, Luke ignored the voice.

"I am not a spy," Luke insisted. "Come on, after all that I've done to help you against the Empire and you suddenly think I'm spying for them?"

"You were just doing all that to fool us into letting you into the alliance," Madine said.

"I didn't even know about the alliance before I joined."

"This is ridiculous," Leia said before Madine could reply. "Luke isn't a traitor and he isn't a spy."

"He's Vader's son," Madine exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything," Leia said. "Besides, just as Luke said, Vader cut off his hand and it wasn't a setup."

"That you know of."

"Enough," Mon Mothma said before Leia could respond to the ex-Imperials words. Her eyes were fixed on Luke though. "Perhaps if we know of where you had gone to find this Jedi Master of ours…"

"I already told you that if the Jedi Master wants you to know about him then he will reveal himself to you," said Luke.

The Rebel Alliance leader sighed. "Then I'm afraid I have no choice," she said before she gestured to the soldiers in the room.

"Are you crazy?" Leia protested while Luke leapt from his seat staring in surprise at Mon Mothma. "He's done nothing wrong."

"We cannot take the chance that Madine is correct. I'm afraid we'll have to put Commander Skywalker into custody until we can clear this all up."

Luke was shocked that Mon Mothma would actually treat him like a criminal when he did nothing wrong. "But I didn't do anything," he protested.

"I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"For the best? Right." Luke snorted. "I can't believe you would actually think I'm a traitor just because Madine said so and because I'm Lord Vader's son."

"We will give you a fair hearing…" Mon Mothma began.

"I didn't do anything," Luke exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yes you did, traitor," Madine shouted leaping to his feet.

"You can't blame him for what his father did," Leia protested.

"Take Commander Skywalker to the detention center," Mon Mothma said. "We'll discuss this more later. Don't take it personally, Commander Skywalker, we're just being cautious."

_Don't take it personally? Being labeled a traitor and a spy just because I'm Vader's son and she doesn't want me to take it personally?_ Luke thought.

_They labeled you a traitor and a spy just because you're my son?_ Vader's voice echoed in his mind.

Luke scowled. Now really wasn't the time for Vader to start butting into his thoughts. "Well if you consider me to be a traitor and want to lock me up for something I didn't do then I'm leaving the Alliance," he said before he turned around and dashed out of the conference room.

Bypassing the soldiers he could see, he reached the hangar bay. Without pausing, he walked over to his X-Wing thankful that they weren't in hyperspace so he could leave. Artoo was beside the starfighter and Luke smiled at the little droid. "Artoo, prep it for launch," he called.

Artoo beeped in a puzzled tone but flew into his socket in the X-Wing. He activated the starfighter's systems before beeping a question as Luke retrieved his flight helmet from the cockpit. Realizing Artoo was asking where they were going, Luke thought about it. "Dagobah," he said finally putting on the helmet.

"Luke! Wait, don't go!" Leia shouted running across the hangar bay to join Luke.

He turned around just as his friend nearly cannoned into him. "Sorry Leia but I don't want to be locked up for something I didn't do," he said. "Besides, I can sense that Madine isn't the only one who thinks I'm a traitor."

"It's all a big misunderstanding. Mon Mothma will see it that way," Leia insisted.

"And if she doesn't?" Luke asked before he shook his head. "Sorry Leia but I'm leaving. Goodbye, you've always been a good friend. I'll even try to get Han back for you."

Leia had tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. "Just…be careful, Luke, since I can't convince you to stay."

Luke hugged his friend before he climbed into his X-Wing. Leia stepped back again wiping tears from her eyes as Luke activated the thrusters of his X-Wing and flew out of _Home One._ Once he was clear of the ship, he activated the hyperdrive and disappeared into the mottled lanes of hyperspace.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: like I said, the beginning I a lot like **_**Whispers of Daybreak**_** so it can be taken as a rewrite but many things aren't going to be the same**

**Darth: ah cool**

**Vader: stupid rebels causing my son to be exiled**

**Anakin: your son? He's my son idiot!**

**Vader: I'm you, you idiot**

**Anakin: only because of Palpypie**

**Vader: true that**

**Blaze: have you two seen Severus or Tigerstar anywhere?**

**Vader: (pulls out bazooka) Severus was called away to help Voldymuffin**

**Anakin: (pulls out E-Web Repeater blaster) Tigerstar decided to go haunt ThunderClan**

**Blaze: oh, they were supposed to be here**

**Darth: (looks at weapons) who's your target?**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Vader and Anakin: him (fires bazooka and E-Web Repeater blaster respectively at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that wasn't nice**

**Obi-Wan: (begins stabbing Palpypie with Ice, the ghost stabbing sword)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: OW, OW, OW Lord Vader help me!**

**Vader: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Obi-Wan: (holds out cappuccino)**

**Vader: (deactivates lightsaber and takes cappuccino) you're on your own (walks off)**

**Obi-Wan: (grins and continues to stab Palpypie's Ghost)**

**Blaze: (laughs) whoops, I've got to stop with these long author's notes. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	2. Revelations

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the first chapter. Also, **_**The Force Unleashed **_**and **_**The Force Unleashed II**_** did not occur in my story at least not the way it does in canon (or EU). I am glad that you liked it and I hope that you like this chapter as well. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations**

Luke must have fallen asleep at some point during the silent trip through hyperspace because he was awakened suddenly by Artoo's beeping and whistling. Thankfully, his sleep was not haunted by any nightmares like the night before had been. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and gazed around noticing Artoo had brought him out of hyperspace. Dagobah filled the viewports of the borrowed X Wing, his old X Wing was probably still in Cloud City.

Luke took hold the control yoke. "Thanks, Artoo," he said to the little blue droid as he guided the X Wing toward the swamp world. The going through the thick atmosphere was as rough as it had been the first time but Luke found it was a bit easier than last time; he was able to avoid crashing the X Wing at the very least.

Landing the starfighter in a clearing not far from Yoda's hut, Luke opened the cockpit and got to his feet as he unhooked the harness and removed the flight helmet. Placing the helmet on his seat, he leapt to the ground before looking at Artoo. "You should probably wait here. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time," he said.

Artoo whistled indignantly but didn't argue.

Luke chuckled a little before making his way through the swamp toward Master Yoda's hut. As he walked, his thoughts drifted mostly to Madine and his insistence that Luke was a traitor just because his father was Vader. atlso, Luke had to wonder why Madine didn't come to the Rebel leaders with that information when he first learned it. That was what bewildered him the most about his meeting with the rebel leaders.

When he neared Yoda's hut, he pushed all thought of his meeting with the rebel leaders out of his head and made his way toward the opening. Yoda was standing in front of the hut obviously having sensed his presence earlier. He examined Luke with beady eyes before he gestured with his head toward the hut and turned around.

Luke followed him crouching down to avoid hitting his head on the roof again. That had hurt the first time he did it and matters were made a little worse when he heard Ben's spirit chuckle a bit. He wasn't sure if Yoda had heard that chuckle or not so he didn't bother pointing it out. Sitting cross-legged on the floor as Yoda paced in front of him, Luke waited because he was unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Returned you did," Yoda said.

"I said I would," Luke replied.

Yoda nodded. "Keep your word you do like your father," he admitted.

Luke winced a little at the mention of his father. "Is Darth Vader my father, Master Yoda?" he asked quietly.

Yoda was silent beady eyes fixed on the ground. "Told you he did?" he asked.

"Yes Master."

The little green Jedi Master remained silent as he paced back and forth his gimer stick tapping the floor of his hut as he walked. It was several long moments before he finally spoke. "Your father he is," he said.

Luke nodded slowly; he figured it to be true and not just because Vader looked similar to him. Luke had only gotten a brief look at Vader's face beneath his hood before he jumped off the power convertor support and there was no denying they looked similar. However, he also felt the truth through the Force and he knew better than to think the Force would lie to him.

"Unexpected this is," Yoda added after several moments of silence. "And unfortunate."

Luke frowned. "Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

"No!" Yoda said sternly. "Unfortunate that you rushed to face him…that incomplete was your training. That…not ready for the burden were you."

Luke was silent but, as he thought about it, he realized Yoda was right. "I said I would come back and complete my training, Master Yoda," he said quietly.

Yoda looked at him. "No more training do you require. Already know you, that which you need."

"Then I am a Jedi."

"No. Not yet. One thing remains. Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will."

Luke fell silent again. "What am I to do now, Master Yoda?" he asked. "The Alliance thinks I'm a traitor because they somehow found out I'm Vader's son and I refused to tell them about you."

"Why?"

"I felt if you wanted them to know about your existence then you would reveal yourself to them yourself," Luke said.

Yoda nodded. "Foresee I do that become a wise Jedi you will," he said closing his eyes. "The right thing by not telling the Alliance about me you did. Even if believe the worse they did." He opened his eyes before looking at Luke. "However, left you did of your own free will."

Luke gazed at him. "They were going to arrest me for something I didn't do. They accused me of being a spy for Vader and that was why I was missing those three months before I showed up on Bespin. And I could sense that most of the rebel leaders believed I was a traitor."

"False their belief is. Sure I am that revealed in time that will be."

"In the meantime, what should I do?"

Yoda was silent for a long moment eyes closed contemplatively. "Lost your lightsaber you did, yes?"

Luke nodded slowly self-consciously flexing his mechanical hand.

"Build a new one you can."

He nodded. "I also promised Leia that I'd try…er do my best to get Han back for her. He was frozen in carbonite but I'm unsure of where he is right now."

Yoda nodded. "Keep you busy that will until cleared up everything is with the Alliance. Before you go, however, tell you something I must since see you again I may not."

"What do you mean, Master Yoda?" Luke asked worriedly.

Yoda smiled a half-smile. "Old I am getting. Entered the twilight years I have. Not much time left I have. Do my best to help you I will while I can. See you again I may not however. So tell you this I will. Another Skywalker there is."

"Another Skywalker?"

"Yes, a sister you have. Separated the two of you were when born you were. Knew, just as the Emperor knew, that if Anakin Skywalker ever had any children, a danger to him they would be."

Luke thought about until he recalled the connection he had with Leia, the connection that allowed him to call to her for help while he was dangling beneath Cloud City and how she had heard his call and came to him. Somehow, he always knew. "Leia," he said quietly. "Leia is my sister."

Yoda nodded. "Serves you well your insight does," he said. "Now go, you will. If see each again we do not then goodbye this is."

Luke lowered his head. "Thank you Master Yoda for everything you've done for me," he said quietly. "Can I ask you one more question though?"

Yoda nodded. "Ask you may," he said.

"Obi-Wan said that there might still be good in Vader if only to honor my mother's last words. Can what Obi-Wan said be true?"

Yoda sighed. "Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny," he said. "Possible it is that cling to the hope that Anakin Skywalker can return Obi-Wan is. Very close those two were. Vader's betrayal, cut him deeply it did. Care for Anakin very much Obi-Wan did."

"What if what Obi-Wan said is true? What if there is some good left in my father?" Luke persisted.

Yoda looked at him with a knowing gleam in his eyes that Luke had to look away from.

"I can't kill my own father, Master Yoda," he said quietly. "What if there is a way to bring him back from the darkness?"

Yoda continued to look at him. "Help you there I cannot," he said. "Continue to tell you that lost your father is to the darkness I can but fall on deaf ears it may. Learn for yourself you must. Now go you will. Much to do you have."

"Yes Master Yoda. Goodbye."

"Goodbye young Luke."

Luke made his way out of the hut before across the swamp toward his starfighter thinking about Yoda's words.

* * *

Darth Vader was pacing on the bridge of the _Executor._ He normally stood stoic and kept an eye on everything that was going on with his eyes as well as the Force. However, now he found his thoughts kept drifting to his son and the idiotic Rebel Alliance. To think they would drive him to leave the alliance just because they believed he was a traitor.

_They are imbeciles, the lot of them,_ Vader thought. He wondered how he could use the alliance's idiotic move to his own advantage. He needed his son if he was to defeat his lying master once and for all. Palpatine did tell Vader that Luke was to be turned or he would die and Vader would see it through.

_Can you really kill your own son should he refuse to join the dark side?_ The small part of him that had been awakened when he learned his son was alive whispered.

Vader scowled and pushed that thought away but it continued to cling to his subconscious. He didn't want to believe that any part of Anakin Skywalker was left alive within him and yet that annoying voice in the back of his head was proof that he had not destroyed Skywalker completely. He resolved to do so as soon as he could.

_If you can,_ the annoying voice whispered.

Vader refused to respond to that.

"Lord Vader?"

Vader came to a stop in his pacing and turned as Admiral Piett came to a stop just behind him saluting. "What is it, Admiral?' he asked.

"Emperor Palpatine commands you to contact him, my lord," Piett said.

"You have the bridge, Admiral," Vader said and walked past the admiral before making his way toward his communications chamber. Once there, he knelt on the grid and waited for Palpatine's larger than life hologram to appear and it wasn't long before it did.

"_Lord Vader,_" Palpatine said; his voice was cool and angry. "_You failed to retrieve Skywalker._"

"I'm afraid so, master."

"_He is a danger to us. You must turn him or you must kill him. Find him, Lord Vader._"

"Yes master. I will."_ I have no idea how but I will find him,_ Vader thought but didn't repeat his thought out loud.

"_You have five months, Lord Vader. I expect you to have your son before the second Death Star is operational. Is that understood?_"

Vader held back the grimace that was threatening to cross his face. "I understand, my master," he replied thinking about how he was going to accomplish finding his son in five months when he didn't know where to look after Luke left the alliance. The idiotic alliance's decision that forced Luke to leave the alliance meant Vader would have to divide his attention between hunting down the rebels and finding his son.

"_And keep looking for the rebels. I have a feeling where you find the rebels, you will find the boy,_" Palpatine added.

_ So he doesn't know Luke is no longer with the alliance. It would be best to keep it that way,_ Vader thought. "Yes master," he said out loud.

Palpatine's hologram disappeared and Vader rose to his feet thinking. Dividing his attention would leave room for mistakes; he had to focus on one or the other primarily but he also knew that he couldn't focus primarily on his son and leave the rebels to do their own thing. He needed a way to get both done and, as he thought about it more, he realized he did.

Lips curling into a small half-smile, Vader turned the comm on.

Years had gone by since Vader had last spoken with his rogue apprentice ever since the last mission he had sent him on. The apprentice was a Force sensitive young man who occasionally did jobs for Vader if he agreed with them, was trained by Vader but more often than not did his own thing. However, Vader had a feeling his rogue apprentice would be willing to do the mission he had for him.

He waited until the comm beeped telling him he had an incoming transmission. All he had done was send the customary message he always sent to his rogue apprentice and waited for him to respond.

He activated the comm and the hologram of his rogue apprentice, code-named Starkiller, appeared before him. "_Yes Lord Vader?_" Starkiller asked inclining his head in respect.

"I have a mission for you," Vader said.

"_And what would that mission be?_"

"My son, Luke Skywalker, was forced to leave the Rebel Alliance. I want you to find him," Vader said.

"_And bring him to you?_"

Vader thought about it. "Not yet," he said. "For now, just find him and contact me discreetly when you do."

"_All right, Lord Vader._"

Vader disconnected the transmission and left the communication chamber. He had the utmost confidence in Starkiller to get the job done. Now he simply had to wait.

* * *

Leia was upset. More or less, she was more upset than she's been lately. Two months earlier, the man she loved was frozen in carbonite and shipped off to Jabba the Hutt and, this time, her friend left the alliance. She never felt more alone in her life even more alone than when Alderaan was destroyed.

"Leia?"

Leia lifted her head as Mon Mothma sat beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and remained silent as she lifted her cup to her mouth. She sipped at her water but said nothing to Mon Mothma.

"Leia, you must understand that it was Commander Skywalker's choice…" Mon Mothma began.

"He shouldn't have had to choose, Mon," Leia snapped. "He wasn't a traitor just because he's Vader's son but Luke felt, probably through the Force, that Madine wasn't the only one who thought he was a traitor. So he left."

Mon Mothma sighed. "Know that I don't believe he was a traitor and I still don't but the majority of the other leaders do as you said and as Commander Skywalker felt."

Leia closed her eyes. "I miss him," she said quietly.

"I know. I will continue trying to convince the other leaders that they are wrong about Commander Skywalker but I don't know how long that will take."

Leia looked at her friend. "Thank you, Mon," she said quietly before she finished her water and stood up. "I'm going back to my room."

"I'll let you know if we have any more meetings," said Mon Mothma also standing up before she left the mess hall. Leia walked out after her before walking down the corridor toward her room.

Reaching her room, she sat down on her bed and felt tears begin to go down her face. She wiped them away even though no one was around to see them. She really did miss Luke and she missed Han; she wished there was some way she could help them but she could see no way to help them.

Luke did promise to try to get Han back and Leia wished him the best of luck. He was going to need it if he was going to stand a chance at getting Han back from Boba Fett or, worse, Jabba the Hutt.

She lied down on her bed before closing her eyes and she was asleep within moments.

_She woke up lying in a meadow surrounded by flowers with the roar of a waterfall jarring her ears. She lifted her head before gazing at the waterfall confused but, when she turned around, she was surprised to see someone sitting there. He sat cross-legged in the meadow across from her with sharp-blue eyes fixed on her._

_ "You look a lot like your mother," he said quietly._

_ "Who are you? Is this a dream?" Leia asked and wanted to kick herself for such a stupid question. Of course it was a dream._

_ "Yes and no," the man said. "It is a dream but it's also the Force, Leia."_

_ "The Force? But I'm not like Luke," Leia protested._

_ "You are, Leia," the man said gently. "You have the ability to touch the Force just as Luke does."_

_ "Who are you? How do you know this? How do you know me?"_

_ The man smiled gently. "Perhaps someday I will tell you who I am. As for how I know you, I was watching when you were born and I knew both your parents, your real parents, for a short time."_

_ "My real parents?" Leia echoed._

_ "Yes, would you like to know who they are? Or would you rather like to know how I know you have the ability to touch the Force? My time is short so I can only answer one question."_

_ Leia thought and decided that she wanted to know who her parents were. She only ever had an image of her mother but not a name and she knew nothing about her father. "I'd like to know who my real parents are," she said quietly._

_ "Very well. Be forewarned that you will not like what you hear but what I tell you is the truth. I am going to tell you this right away so you don't jump to the wrong conclusion. Despite a lot of choices your father made, he loved your mother more than anything; he loved her so much that he was willing to toss the galaxy into chaos just to keep her alive."_

_ Leia frowned. That was a pretty strong love and yet she had to wonder why the strange man said those last words to her about tossing the galaxy into chaos to keep her mother alive. The man's next words shocked her to the core however._

_ "Your mother was Padmé Amidala Skywalker and your father is Anakin Skywalker," the man said gently._

_ Leia's eyes shot wide. Anakin Skywalker? _But Skywalker is Luke's last name? _It hit her instantly. "Luke's my brother, isn't he?" she asked._

_ "He is," the man said._

_ Leia was silent feeling horror go through her as she realized that meant Darth Vader was not only Anakin Skywalker but was also her father. "Somehow," she whispered softly deciding not to think about that fact, "I've always known."_

_ "That is the sibling bond that was formed when you and Luke were born," the man said. "You seem to be handle the knowledge that you are Anakin Skywalker's daughter rather well."_

_ "Bail Organa was my father," Leia said coolly._

_ "Your foster father, yes, but not your real father, Leia," the man said. "Listen, Leia, you may not believe me but your mother always believed this. There is good inside Vader. Don't believe me if you wish but that is what I believe too and what Obi-Wan believes."_

_ "There is no good in that heartless monster," Leia snapped. "He let Alderaan be destroyed, he froze Han in carbonite, he cut off Luke's hand!"_

_ "Yes and many more crimes that you know nothing about," said the man, "however, there is a spark of light left within the darkness that ensnares him. But, since this is obviously distressing you, I will change the subject. How would you like to know how Luke is?"_

_ Leia was grateful to the man for changing the subject since she did not want to think about the man who sired her, the man who committed so many crimes. "How do you know…? Can you see him?" she asked._

_ "Yes and he is doing fine. He is heading to Tatooine now."_

_ "Tatooine? Why?"_

_ "He's going to go to Obi-Wan's old home to build a new lightsaber while try to come up with a plan to rescue Han. At least, that was what he told Master Yoda."_

_ "Yoda?"_

_ "The Jedi Master he was visiting during those three months before he met you on Bespin."_

_ "Oh."_

_ The man lifted his head before looking back at Leia. "I have to go now, Leia. Remember what I have told you, everything, and perhaps I shall speak to you again and tell you who I am. For now, though, goodbye and may the Force be with you."_

_ With that, the man was gone and Leia faded into a dreamless slumber._

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes! I managed to get a prequel character into my story without bringing 'em back from the dead like I usually do**

**Darth: nice. (steals Cody's blaster to heat cappuccino while using the Force to cause lightsaber to chase after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: WHY IS THIS DAMN LIGHTSABER CHASING ME? Lord Vader, help me!**

**Vader: (starts to help)**

**Obi-Wan: (holds out cupcake and cappuccino)**

**Vader: break time, you're on your own (takes cupcake and cappuccino)**

**Palpypie: come and help me now!**

**Vader: union laws say I have to have a fifteen minute break every four hours. It's been four hours. I'm taking my break! Ah who am I kidding? I'm going to lunch. You don't pay me enough anyway**

**Maul and Mara: YOU GET PAID!**

**Vader: duh. I won't work for this sleezeball without getting paid**

**Darth: want a cappuccino, Mara?**

**Mara: sorry, I have a date (steals Mace's Mustang and goes to meet Luke)**

**Darth: okay (summons lightsaber back to him and chases after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: what did I do to you? **

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete and joins the chase after Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: no fair. What did I do to **_**you?**_

**Blaze: two things (pulls out megaphone) YOU LIVED AND YOU TURNED ANAKIN TO THE DARK SIDE YOU IDIOT!**

**Padmé: can I join? (pulls out Hevy's E-Web Repeater Blaster)**

**Blaze: sure. Obi-Wan, end the chapter (continues to chase after Palpypie with Padmé and Darth)**

**Obi-Wan: (sighs) please review and Blaze will post chapter 3 as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be anytime soon possibly Wednesday if not sooner.**


End file.
